


Bradford Pear Tree

by Dimik_Gimik



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Are you interested yet?, Freddy's 18, Freddy's gang is also all 18 for reference, I am, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Mr. Dimmick is 38, Mr. Dimmick is the gym teacher, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pink is like 20 of 21, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimik_Gimik/pseuds/Dimik_Gimik
Summary: "The boy’s locker room was rowdy, boys hooping and hollering and changing into their gym clothes. Freddy opened his locker and took off his clothes, he liked gym, what was better than running around and being outdoors? He pulled out his short, orange shorts from his locker. Well, there was one thing better than sports and gym class..."
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. Pink (Reservoir Dogs), Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	1. You Can't Smoke Cigarettes In Gym Class

The boy’s locker room was rowdy, boys hooping and hollering and changing into their gym clothes. Freddy opened his locker and took off his clothes, he liked gym, what was better than running around and being outdoors? He pulled out his short, orange shorts from his locker. Well, there was one thing better than sports and gym class...

“Hurry up boys!” Mr. Dimmick clapped his hands. “Chop, chop! We’re going out on the tennis court today!”

Some boys groaned, others cheered but most ignored the teacher, only heard “outdoors” and ran around like dogs excited for a walk. Freddy watched Mr. Dimmick parade the locker room as he put his legs through his shorts, pulled them up. Mr. Dimmick was hot, though he’d never admit it to anyone. He watched his strong back move with his confident stride. Freddy put on a white shirt that fit him snugly, he tucked it into his shorts and tied them loose. He shoved his clothes and into his locker and spun the lock. He waited by the locker room door for the teacher to chofure them out to the tennis court. Eddie came over with his goons and that kid that nobody could pronounce his name so they all called him Brown.

“Hey, Brown can I bum a smoke?” Freddy asked, Brown always had his pack of cigarettes folded into his shirt sleeve.

“Sure.” Brown unravelled his pack of smokes and handed one to Freddy, then stuck it back in his shirt.

Eddie turned away from his goons to Freddy. “Hey faggot, are you gonna hike up those shorts in class again?” Eddie laughed, his goons and Brown laughing with him.

Freddy put the cigarette behind his ear, he looked annoyed. “Are you gonna shit your pants again like you did in 8th grade, Crapot?” Freddy sent the crowd to laugh even harder at Eddie. Eddie scowled and crossed his arms, he turned around and scolded his goons.

“We’ll see who has the last laugh, Newandyke.” Eddie threatened, jabbing a finger at Freddy.

“He who laughs last, laughs best!” Mr. Dimmick came over with great energy, “C’mon boys, times a wastin’!” Mr. Dimmick lead the class outdoors to the tennis court. The trees on the side of the school were blooming, it’s flora was beautiful with pink and white flowers but for some reason it always smelled like fish and semen. Freddy scrunched up his nose.

Freddy lit his cigarette as he walked with Brown. “Hey, Mr. Dimmick, why do the trees smell like rotting fish?” He shouted at Mr. Dimmick who was walking in front of them.

Mr. Dimmick looked back and smiled brightly at Freddy, “It’s a, uh, Bradford Pear tree. I dont know why it smells,” Mr. Dimmick’s face turned serious when he saw Freddy take a drag. “Put out that cigarette.” He said sternly.

“Awe, c’mon I havent had a smoke since I came back from voc’s!” Freddy complained, Brown laughed at him.

“I told you to hide your bogie, man.” Brown whispered and took a drag of his own while Mr. Dimmick had his back turned.

“I don’t get what the big deal is, it’s just a cigarette, man.” Freddy said to Brown and shook his head. “We’re outside anyways.”

“I’ll make you an offer, Freddy.” Mr. Dimmick slowed down to walk with Freddy. “If you can run to the tennis court in under 3 minutes, you can smoke as many cigarettes as you want.” Mr. Dimmick smiled shrewdly. Freddy squinted as he pulled on his cigarette.

“You’re on.” Freddy flicked his cigarette and booked it to the tennis court, Mr. Dimmick timed him on his watch. His figure zipped between students and parked cars.

“He’s gonna get hit by a car.” Brown stated.

“Put that cigarette out before I make you do laps until you throw up, Brown.” Mr. Dimmick scolded Brown and he flicked his cigarette away with a groan.

When the first wave of students reached the gates to the tennis court, Freddy had already caught his breath but a sheen of sweat covered his forehead. “How’d I do?” Freddy asked Mr. Dimmick as he unlocked the gate.

“Three minutes and five seconds,” He pulled off the padlock, “better luck next time, Freddy.” Mr. Dimmick smiled and pushed open the gate. Freddy walked inside the fenced area and went to the shed to pull out rackets and tennis balls, some dropped and bounced and rolled on the green cement. When everyone in the class had a racket and some balls, Mr. Dimmick blew his whistle. “Okay, pair up everyone!” Students scrambled to make teams, Freddy was gonna ask Brown but Eddie stole him before he could even make a pass. He looked around and saw the fat, lazy and burn out kids loitering around the fence, he grimaced. “Freddy!” Mr. Dimmick called.

“Yeah?” Freddy walked up to the teacher, clutching the racket’s handle.

“You’re with me today.” Mr. Dimmick bounced a green ball on his racket. “Ever play tennis before?”

Freddy shrugged, “Yeah, it’s okay. I like baseball more.”

Mr. Dimmick caught the ball with his hand. “I think you’ll like tennis. It’s fun.” They walked over to an empty court, Mr. Dimmick went to the other side of the net. “Let’s see your serve.” Mr. Dimmick tossed the ball over to Freddy. Freddy caught the ball and bounced it hard on the ground. He hit it over the net and Mr. Dimmick returned it. “Hey, not bad!” They relayed for a little while, then Mr. Dimmick sent the ball flying past Freddy.

“Awe, man!” Freddy ran after the ball, sticking his butt in the air when he bent over to pick it up. He jogged back with the ball.

“Lemme give you some pointers, kid.” Mr. Dimmick went around the net, “Put down your racket.” Freddy placed his racket and the ball on the ground. “You’re swinging the racket like it’s a bat, you wont get anywhere with that form. Hold this.” Mr. Dimmick shoved his racket in Freddy’s hand then stepped behind him to hold his body. He put his hands on top of Freddy’s and felt his body tense up. Mr. Dimmick guided their bodies, “This is a forehand stroke… Hey, relax, kid.” Freddy’s face burned up as he let the teacher manipulate his body. “And this…” Mr. Dimmick moved them in a different direction, “is a backhand stroke.” Their bodies thrusted forward and Freddy stepped out of the embrace, his face red and his knuckles white hot around the handle. He was gonna get a boner if this went on any longer.

“Okay, lemme try it.” Freddy picked up the ball and bounced it hard on the ground until Mr. Dimmick was behind the net. He bounced the green ball one more time before serving it. They played for some time until a ditsy girl came over and asked the teacher something. Damnit, Freddy forgot about the sensual figure of a woman, well he didn’t find them attractive at all, but he knew their effect on most men. Freddy rolled his eyes as the girl stole Mr. Dimmick away from him.

“Freddy!” Eddie yelled from the far side of the tennis court. “We’re gonna settle this here and now! You and me! Man to man!” Eddie hit the frame of the racket against the palm of his hand. His goons were around him, Brown was bouncing a ball on his racket.

“Give it a rest, Eddie!” Freddy shouted back to him as he walked over, resting his racket against his shoulder. “You’re out of your league.” Freddy snided.

“We’ll see about that, faggot. Brown, flip a coin.” Eddie ordered. Brown took a quarter out of his shorts and flipped it high in the air.

“Heads!” Freddy called first. They watched it flip high and then down into Brown’s hand, he slapped it against the back of his other hand and revealed the face of the coin.

“Tails.” Brown called. He fell back to lean against the fence with the rest of Eddie’s goons, he lit a cigarette. “Remember six points to win, let’s make it a fair game, boys!” Brown clapped his hands.

“Don’t run home cryin’ to your mama when you lose, Freddy.” Eddie chided and bounced the ball as Freddy went to the other side of the net, he stretched his arms. Eddie served and the game commenced, they relayed for a bit, the game quickly turned intense and Freddy volleyed the ball over the net, it ricocheted off the ground and went flying past Eddie’s racket.

“One point for Newandyke!” Brown called. Some of the burnouts came over to watch and placed bets on the game. The game was heated, neck and neck. They sweated and panted as the green ball tore through the air, hitting it like they wanted to kill it. Freddy grunted as he hit the ball, he watched Eddie pant heavily but he knew the bastard still had enough fire in him to burn down the whole school. But Freddy was faster than Eddie, he reached the ball before it bounced out of the court’s lines. The game went on, some more kids placed bets on the game, Brown gladly took their lunch money. It was getting close now, Freddy 5, Eddie 4. Freddy wiped sweat from his forhead and swayed side to side on his feet, waiting for Eddie to serve the damn ball.

“Stop stalling!” Freddy taunted. “I’ll make it quick and painless!” Freddy laughed and kept his eye on the ball, here it comes! Eddie served with a loud grunt, they relayed again but it didn’t last for long when Freddy took the chance to volley the ball again.

“Freddy 6, Eddie 4! Freddy wins the game, folks!” Brown called, he dispensed the winning gamblers their cut of the cash quickly before Mr. Dimmick came over, he stuffed the rest in his pack of cigarettes.

“Hey, good job, Freddy!” Mr. Dimmick patted his back hard, Freddy smiled and shook out his shirt to air out his chest.

“Thanks, coach!” Freddy pulled up his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face. He looked at Eddie, he was glaring daggers at him. The teacher gripped his shoulder, Freddy turned to face him.

“You’re really good. You should sign up for the tennis team.” Mr. Dimmick squeezed his shoulder.

“I dunno,” Freddy grimaced. “I’m already playing baseball this year.” He continued to air out his chest, still trying to catch his breath.

“So? Play until baseball season starts, tennis goes on all year round.” Mr. Dimmick took his hand off Freddy’s shoulder, he crossed his arms. “Y’know, I coach the boy’s tennis team…”

Freddy ran his hand up his chest, the hem of his shirt rising and exposing his taught stomach. Sweat clung to kinky, pubescent hairs on his belly and traveled down into his shorts. “Really?” Freddy asked.

“Yeah.” Mr. Dimmick peeked at Freddy’s stomach then looked up, Freddy bit his lip. It was a good excuse to spend more time with Mr. Dimmick, a perfectly good excuse for Mr. Dimmick to hold him tightly and press against Freddy’s backside. Freddy looked away, feeling shy.

“O-okay, I’ll join the team.” Freddy said and fiddled with his racket.

“Good choice.” Mr. Dimmick patted Freddy’s shoulder and checked his watch. “Looks like it’s that time again.” The teacher blew on his whistle. “Class is over! Bring the rackets and balls over there!” He pointed to the shack by the gate. The class did so and filed back into the school.

Brown ran up to Freddy. “So, I saw Mr. Dimmick molest you.” Brown teased Freddy and laughed at him.

“Shut up! He was giving me pointers.” Freddy held up his nose.

“Yeah he was giving you a pointer, alright.” Brown jabbed him again, laughing even harder this time. It seemed Brown was getting the last and best laugh. Freddy grumbled.

“Yeah, whatever, man.” Freddy sighed. Brown nudged him.

“Hey, I’m just bustin’ your chops. What’s the matter with you?” Brown looked at Freddy, confused.

Freddy frowned, “Eddie is a real pain in the ass.” He told a lie, well it was true but it wasn’t the whole truth.

Brown shrugged, “I guess. But you really showed him who’s boss!” Brown laughed. “Hey, before I forget.” Brown pulled out the wad of cash and gave Freddy a cut. “You won it fair and square, man.” 

“Heyyy, thanks!” Freddy put the cash in his pocket. They went back into the locker room and got changed into their regular clothes then headed for the rest of their classes, Freddy only had one more class before he was done for the day. As a Senior he could cut his day short so he could go to work or fuck off and mess around with his friends. On his way out of school Freddy bumped into Mr. Dimmick.

“Hey Mr. Dimmick!” Freddy waved at him.

“Hey, Freddy! You’re leaving for the day?” Mr. Dimmick asked, he always had the brightest smile for Freddy.

“Yep, I’m gonna go hang out with some friends.” Freddy fiddled with the strap of his back pack.

“Then I’m glad I caught you, listen, I need a record of your physical before you can join the tennis team- the release form is in my office. You got a minute?”

“Yeah, I gotta wait for my ride anyways.” Freddy followed Mr. Dimmick back into the boy’s locker room where his office was. “Got any plans for the rest of the day?”

“Hmm, not really. I gotta supervise detention then I’m scott free.” Mr. Dimmick pushed open the door to the boy’s locker room, it was empty now. They went into his office, Mr. Dimmick rummaged through the disorganized papers on his desk. “Ah, here it is.” He handed the paper to Freddy. “I just need you to sign this so the nurse can give me a copy of your records.” He handed Freddy a pen.

“Oh okay.” Freddy skimmed it then signed and dated at the bottom. “There isn’t any weird fine print is there?” Freddy joked as he handed the paper over to Mr. Dimmick, he kept the pen.

“Haha, nothing too serious. You’ll just have to stay a full day in school for the rest of the year.” Mr. Dimmick laughed at his own joke. Freddy plopped down in a plastic chair by the desk.

“Yeah right.” Freddy put his bag down. “You couldn’t keep my here even if you tried.” Freddy crossed his arms.

“Yeah? We’ll see about that.” Mr. Dimmick sat down at his cluttered desk. “So, do you have any plans after you graduate?” He leaned back in his chair.

Freddy scooted the chair closer to the desk. “Not really, I already got a job tuning cars. I’ll just be happy to get out of here.” Freddy propped his head up with his hand.

“You’re not going to college?” Mr. Dimmick asked.

“Nah. That’s why I’m doing vocational, I don’t need to get a degree if I finish voc’s.” Freddy picked up a baseball from Mr. Dimmick’s desk and played with it.

“You should go to college, who knows you might want to do something else.” Mr. Dimmick watched Freddy toss the ball in the air. “You could go for engineering.” He offered.

“Engineering? Isn’t that like really intense math and science?” Freddy asked, he rubbed the red thread on the ball.

“Yeah but don’t sell yourself short, it’s hard work but if you put your mind to it you could make it work.” Mr. Dimmick swivelled in his chair.

Freddy grimaced, “I don’t wanna do that. Science and math is for nerds.” Freddy tossed the ball in the air again.

“Hey, there’s math and science to fixing a car… Y’know you could join the army and work on military vehicles; tanks, jets.” Mr. Dimmick held out his hands for the ball.

Freddy tossed the ball to him. “Interesting offer, but I don’t wanna get blown to bits by land mines.” They tossed the ball for a little bit, talking about career opportunities that Freddy could take advantage of. Honestly some of them were interesting, he could work for a private company, NASA, he just had to put his mind to it. That and come up with the dough to go to college. Freddy looked up at the clock hanging on the wall above the desk. “Well, I better get going, see ya tomorrow Mr. Dimmick.” Freddy got up and picked up his bag.

“See you tomorrow.” Mr. Dimmick waved goodbye as Freddy left. Freddy walked to the back of the school where his friend usually picked him up. His friend, Pink, was waiting in his beat up car, smoking a cigarette, Freddy tapped on the window. The car’s door clunked as it unclocked, Freddy got in the messy car.

“Hey!” Freddy greeted Pink. “You picked up bud today, right?”

“You know it, I always got weed, man.” Pink said and drove away from the high school. Pink was a couple years older than Freddy, he was a pot head who lived in the neighborhood, worked as an electrician. Freddy met him at a party a couple towns over during the summer when he was seventeen. He was cute, tall and lanky and weird but cute. Freddy stared at Pink, feeling butterflies flutter in his tummy, he leaned over and kissed Pink’s cheek. Pink smiled, looking away from the road for a second, “What was that for?”

Freddy shrugged. “Nothin’.” Freddy turned the radio on, loud punk music came out of the stereos. “How was your day today?”

Pink grimaced, “Same ole, same ole. The boss is really starting to get on my nerves, he told me I gotta put more hours in or he’s gonna have to let me go.” Pink pulled on his cigarette.

Freddy took a cigarette out of Pink’s pack. “What’d you say?” He lit the cigarette.

“I told him, look man, you call me when there’s a job to do. If nobody calls in a job, how am I supposed to go to work?” Pink took another drag. “The bastard doesn’t want to give me any hours… I’m gonna have to find a different job.” Pink stalled at a red light.

“Man, that sounds rough.” Freddy blew smoke out the window. “So where are you gonna work?”

Pink shrugged, “I dunno, I gotta ask around, see who’s hiring. I think there’s a factory hiring, y’know assembling computer hardware and that kind of shit.” They drove to Pink’s apartment, it was small but they could smoke all the pot they wanted without parents or cops bothering them about the smell. Freddy was baked, his eyes were red and droopy, he lit a corner of the bowl and pulled on the bong, opaque white smoke filled the glass and he took out the bowl piece and inhaled. He blew out the smoke and coughed, passed the bong to Pink.

“How was school?” Pink asked before lighting the bowl. The water in the bong bubbled.

“Fine… You remember that Eddie Cabot kid I talk about, right?” Freddy tucked his feet under his legs.

“Yeah-“ Pink blew out a large puff of smoke, then he took another hit.

“He’s so annoying, he keeps bothering me. Today in gym he challenged me to a match in tennis, thinkin’ that he was gonna beat me. I mean, the guy really thinks he can beat me in anything.”

Pink passed Freddy the bong, “Take a hit man, the cherry ‘s about to go out.”

Freddy took the bong and pulled on it but the cherry already went out. “He’s really fucking annoying, man. He’s cramping my style.” Freddy lit the bowl and ripped the bong.

“Who won the game?” Pink asked.

Freddy blew out smoke. “I did, by two points… My friend, Brown, was taking bets during the game.” Freddy took a second hit.

Pink laughed. “Really? He gave you your cut, right?”

Freddy blew out smoke. “Yeah, fifteen bucks. He’s a funny guy.” Freddy held the bong. “I dunno, I’m just tired of the drama, y’know? I can’t wait to graduate and get away from all the bullshit… Did I hit this already?”

Pink snapped out of a trance, “I dunno take another hit.” He watched the T.V. “Yeah, I hated high school, that’s why I went to voc’s. The kids are just as annoying but you don’t waste your time learning about bullshit that you could just read in a book.” Pink took the bong from Freddy when he passed it, he tried to light it but it was all ash. He took out the bowl piece and tapped it into an ash tray, he packed more weed into the bowl. “At least you’re smart, you only do half a day at school.” 

Freddy stared at the T.V. “Yeah. Mr. Dimmick was trying to convince me to go to college but I don’t wanna waste anymore time in school… I got a good thing going at the auto body shop.”

“Hey, if it aint broke, don’t fix it.” Pink ripped the bong and passed it to Freddy. They smoked and watched T.V. for a while, baked out of their minds. Freddy cuddled up to Pink and started rubbing his thigh, Pink put his arm around Freddy. They made out, time going by just as slow as their drugged out minds, Freddy really liked having sex when he was high, it made everything feel so much more intense but weirdly chill at the same time, like busting a nut was more of a spiritual exprience than a sexual experience. Pink was between Freddy’s knees, sucking his cock. Freddy watched Pink bob his head up and down, his hands carressing his thighs, Pink really got off on sucking dick. Freddy didn’t get it, giving head was nice but Pink _really_ got off on it, the guy would get rock hard just from sucking him off. He said it was all about making Freddy feel good, he couldn’t get enough of his sweet moans and the way his legs jerked when he deep throated him. Freddy moaned and ran his hands through Pink’s dark hair, he was good at it too, like he was some kind of dick sucking genius, he knew more about Freddy’s cock and balls than he did. Pink went all the way down and sucked on his cock, Freddy pushed his hips up and moaned, he felt pressure building in his chest, something tingling between his eyebrows. 

“Fuck,” Freddy gripped Pink’s hair. “Fuck-” He whined and threw his head back, “Fuck!” Freddy came in Pink’s mouth, his hips thrusting his cock deep into Pink’s mouth, shooting his load down his throat. Freddy breathed deeply and fixed Pink’s hair, brushing his bangs out of his face. Pink pulled off his flacid cock and licked his lips then leaned up to kiss him, Freddy was eager to return the favor, he could feel Pink’s hard on pressing against his thigh. Freddy wanted more than to just suck Pink off but they had a lot of time, they could just have a quicky before Freddy had to go home for the night. But for now Freddy unzipped Pink’s pants. 


	2. 1990 Black Lincoln

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He turned a corner and went up the block, some ways down he spotted a nice black Lincoln parked in a drive way. Freddy stared at its boxy frame, its long hood, a glare off the sleek black paint obscured the car so Freddy crossed the street to get a better look."

It was nice out, one of the last few nice days of Fall before it got wet and cold. Some of the trees’ leaves were turning amber but others clung on to their deep green hue. Freddy walked around his neighborhood, he had nothing else better to do as it was a Sunday. He stuck his hands in his hoodie’s pockets and looked at people’s lawns, most of them had some kind of decoration; a pin-wheel, a cooky mail box, lawns and bushes that needed haircuts but just a little off the top. That was the suburbs for you, everyone needed to be different in a homogenous neighborhood. Freddy took a cigarette from his pack and lit it, some cars drove past him but not many people were out on the road today. He turned a corner and went up the block, some ways down he spotted a nice black Lincoln parked in a drive way. Freddy stared at its boxy frame, its long hood, a glare off the sleek black paint obscured the car so Freddy crossed the street to get a better look.

Freddy whistled, it was slick. The sun’s rays reflected off the emblem sticking up in the front of the hood. Freddy looked around, the garage door was open but nobody was inside so he took the chance to admire the car. He touched the hood of the car, boy would he love to get inside this baby. Check out the engine and feel the pisons pump, see its guts and glory. Freddy ran his hands up to the roof of the car and peeked through the passenger side window, leather seats. The sun’s rays waved between dim and bright as the clouds casted over the sun. 

“You’re not trying to break into my car, are you?”

Freddy whipped around and saw Mr. Dimmick leaning against the frame of his garage door, wiping oil from his hands with a rag. Freddy got flustered, he could feel his face burn up and feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, he tried to say something but he couldn’t so he shook his head nervously. Mr. Dimmick stared at him for a long second, wiping his hands, then he laughed.

“I’m just busting your balls, kid.” Mr. Dimmick joked, Freddy laughed nervously. He took his hand off the car and wiped the smudge away with the sleeve of his sweater. 

“Ha ha, sorry…” Freddy stuck his hands in his pockets, Mr. Dimmick leaned against the car with his palm on the trunk.

“It’s okay, you can touch it. I do it all the time.” Mr. Dimmick slapped the top of the trunk to demonstrate. Freddy’s cheeks wouldn’t stop burning, Mr. Dimmick was looking at him differently, it made him giddy. Freddy glanced back to the hood of the car.

“Can I pop open the hood?” Freddy asked, pointing at the hood with his thumb.

“Sure.” Mr. Dimmick followed Freddy to the front of the car. Freddy opened the hood and propped it open with the hood strut. He rolled back his sleeves and peered inside. Mr. Dimmick leaned on the car and watched him mess around. “I just changed the oil…”

Freddy screwed the oil cap back on. “I can see that.” He messed around. “You take really good care of your car…” Freddy was too nervous to look Mr. Dimmick in the eye.

“Oh, you have to with a baby like this.” Mr. Dimmick said, his voice was low, “You wanna see the engine in action?” Almost sensual…

Freddy looked up at Mr. Dimmick, the clouds casted over the sun, making his features soften. Freddy checked him out, his t-shirt clung to his tough chest, his muscular arms and his thick, oily hands that held the car’s frame. He looked back into his eyes. “Yeah.” Freddy backed away from the hardware as Mr. Dimmick passed him to open the drive side door, he turned on the car’s ignition and the engine purred into life. Freddy watched the engine buzz, saw through its exterior and imagined the pistons pumping in a quick rhythm. Mr. Dimmick was by his side again but closer. “What a beauty…” Freddy said, mesmerized.

“Do you want to take a ride with me?” Mr. Dimmick offered.

Freddy looked up surprised. “Can we?”

Mr. Dimmick folded the rag. “Yeah, why not? Let’s take it for a spin.” 

Freddy smiled, his eyes crinkling and his teeth flashing. “Okay.” He surpressed giggles that wanted to bubble out of his mouth, a few escaped.

“Okay, give me a minute.” Mr. Dimmick handed Freddy the rag so he could clean his hands. He walked back to the garage to close the door. Freddy wiped his hands and watched Mr. Dimmick reach up to grab the garage’s door handle, watched his strong arms and back move. Freddy quickly closed the hood of the car. When Mr. Dimmick came back he got in the passenger seat and took off his sweater, Mr. Dimmick fastened his seat belt and put the car in drive, he looked over at Freddy. “Put your seat belt on, I don’t want to get a ticket.”

Freddy rolled his eyes and put on his seat belt. They drove away from Mr. Dimmick’s house, driving leisurely. The silence was suffocating them so Mr. Dimmick turned on the radio, it was playing oldies.

 _“Bucket T, T, Bucket T, Bucket T, My Bucket T!”_ The Who came out of the stereo at a reasonable volume. 

“The Who were a great band.” Freddy broke the ice.

“Yeah, they were good. I like the old stuff, it’s a lot better than the crap you kids listen to.” Mr. Dimmick teased Freddy.

“Hey! Not all of it is crap, the Butthole Surfers rock!” Freddy defended the punk scene. 

“The Butthole Surfers?” Mr. Dimmick made a face. “They don’t sound good to me.”

Freddy laughed, “Hey, don’t knock it ‘til you try it.” Freddy scratched his arm, he was itching for a smoke. “Hey, can I smoke in here?” 

Mr. Dimmick clicked his tongue, “Sure.” He rolled down the front windows. “Can I bum one, kid?” 

“Yeah,” Freddy dug through his hoodie’s pockets for his pack of cigarettes. “I didn’t know you smoked.” Freddy handed Mr. Dimmick a cigarette, he took it.

“Eh, it’s a nasty habit.” Freddy handed him a lighter after he lit his own cigarette. “You should quit while you’re young.” Mr. Dimmick steadied the wheel with his knees while he lit his cigarette, he gave Freddy the lighter back. 

Freddy took a drag, “Aw, whatever.” They took a scenic route, passing pine trees from a park that Freddy went to sometimes. “Have you ever been to this park?”

“I go fishing there sometimes, it’s peaceful.. When I was in high school it was a lot bigger, we used to make big camp fires in the back of the woods and throw parties. Then they tore down a big chunk and built a highway behind it.” Mr. Dimmick reminisced about his youthful days, Freddy was amused.

“Some kids still throw parties on the back roads but I’ve never been to any.” Freddy ashed his cigarette out the window. 

Mr. Dimmick looked at Freddy then back at the road. “I don’t believe that for a second.” 

“It’s true! I’ve never gone to a party in the woods, I’ve been cheated out of my adolescence.” Freddy joked. “Can we listen to something else?”

Mr. Dimmick shook his head. “My car, my radio. Sorry, kid.” He flicked his cigarette butt out the window. They drove to a lake not too far away, Mr. Dimmick parked his car in the sun and turned off the ignition. The car’s loud purr softened into a hum and then nothing. Mr. Dimmick turned to Freddy. “I thought maybe we could go for a stroll… If you want.” 

“That sounds nice.” Freddy smiled bashfully and tucked his hair behind his ear.

“Alright then.” Mr. Dimmick smiled and took his keys out of the ignition, he got out of the car. Freddy left his hoodie but took his pack of cigarettes with him. They strolled along the lakeside, watching geese swim in the water and waddle on land. “So, Freddy… how’s school?” Mr. Dimmick walked with his hands in his jean’s pockets.

“Good, I’m learning a lot of stuff in voc’s.” Freddy said simply.

“That’s good… Do you do anything outside of school?” Mr. Dimmick asked. 

Freddy shrugged, “I work at an auto body shop on weekdays, it’s a good job, they pay me well. Other than that… I just watch T.V. or hang around… What about you?” He looked at Mr. Dimmick, his chestnut hair shined like amber where the sun hit the crown of his head. 

“Hmm…” Mr. Dimmick thought. “I haven’t had much time to do anything outside of work. It’s all work and no play when you’re an adult.”

“That’s a drag.” Freddy said, Mr. Dimmick shrugged.

“Ah, you get used to it.” They walked to the end of the lake where the boardwalk disapeared into a small, polluted wooded area that had a path made by light foot traffick. “Looks like its the end of the line.”

“Not if you’re adventurous!” Freddy exclaimed and stepped onto the dirt trail.

“Aye, don’t go in there. Bums live in there.” Mr. Dimmick scolded Freddy. “Come back here.” He waved Freddy over.

Freddy hopped back on the grey wooden planks. “How do you know bums live in there?” He grinned and nudged Mr. Dimmick’s side. 

“‘Cause it’s dirty.” Mr. Dimmick put his arm around Freddy’s shoulder. “You gotta use your head, kid.” 

“Hey I can handle myself just fine. You saw me beat Eddie at tennis.” Freddy leaned into Mr. Dimmick’s embrace. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Mr. Dimmick ruffled Freddy’s hair. They were alone, no one was around, no parking lot behind them. Just the lake, the trees and the geese. Freddy fixed his hair and stared at Mr. Dimmick who was looking out onto the lake. 

“Mr. Dimmick?” Freddy got his attention. 

“Yeah?” Mr. Dimmick turned to look at Freddy, smiling when he took in the lovely sight of this lovely boy. Freddy opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. He sighed.

“Nevermind.” He looked out to the lake.

Mr. Dimmick squeezed his shoulder. “What is it?”

Freddy looked down at his hands. “It’s nothing.” He picked at his finger nails.

“What? Are you having trouble at home?” Mr. Dimmick looked at him with concern.

Freddy shook his head, “No, it’s just that…” Mr. Dimmick rubbed his back. “Awe, man.I just— I think you’re handsome.” Freddy blurted out his feelings, exposing his heart on his sleeve. They looked at each other for a painfully long moment of silence, Mr. Dimmick’s expression was serious, like he was in deep thought. Freddy worried his lip and fidgeted with his hands.

“…I think you’re handsome too, Freddy.” Mr. Dimmick kept his hand on Freddy’s back. Freddy’s face flushed red, his stomach was filled with butterflies trying to burst out. Freddy felt Mr. Dimmick’s hand rise to his neck, he sighed as Mr. Dimmick rubbed the back his neck with his thumb. Freddy couldn’t take it anymore so he kissed him, he pressed his lips to Mr. Dimmick’s and inhaled sharply as electricity zipped through his body. Mr. Dimmick kissed him back, slow and languid. It was easy and gentle, like Freddy could’ve kissed him any other time and Mr. Dimmick would’ve returned his affection. Freddy ran his hands up Mr. Dimmick’s muscular arms and he wrapped his arms around his neck. He tilted his head and Mr. Dimmick slipped his tongue inside Freddy’s mouth. They sighed and caressed each other for a short moment that lingered in Freddy’s mind when they pulled away. Freddy looked star-struck, his eyes wide and lips parted. Mr. Dimmick caressed his cheek, a small content smile on his face.

“Wow…” Freddy whispered.

“Mhmm…” Mr. Dimmick brushed Freddy’s bangs out of his green eyes, his hands lingered and he sighed. He pulled away and scratched his neck nervously. “You wanna… I don’t know, get something to eat?”

A date? Already? Freddy nodded enthusiastically. “Sure.” They headed back to Mr. Dimmick’s car and drove to a diner on the outskirts of town, they took a corner booth away from the windows. Mr. Dimmick told him crazy stories about his youth as they ate burgers, sometimes their legs would brush under the table and Freddy would blush and think about how far they would take this. It was amazing, why didn’t he just hit on his teacher sooner? Shit, he had Mr. Dimmick as a teacher when he was a freshman. He had a crush on him then too, would Mr. Dimmick had returned his advances then? No, he wasn’t that much of a creep but Freddy couldn’t help but wonder.

“Hey are you listening?” Mr. Dimmick poked Freddy’s arm. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Freddy ate some fries.

“Uh-huh.” Mr. Dimmick let it go. “So, as I was saying…” Mr. Dimmick continued his story, they talked and joked around for a while then Mr. Dimmick drove Freddy home. He stalled the car in front of Freddy’s house. “Uhm, listen, Freddy…” Mr. Dimmick tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. “I don’t think its such a good idea for you to show up to my house from now on.” 

“Hey, I get it.” Freddy held up his hands, “You don’t gotta worry about me comin’ around uninvited.” He grinned, emphasizing the “invitation” aspect of the conversation. “Y’know, I should be worried about you stalking _me_ now.” Freddy joked.

Mr. Dimmick chuckled. “No, no. You don’t have to worry about that…” They shared a moment of silence. “I’ll see you around, Freddy.”

“Bye, Mr. Dimmick.” Freddy picked up his hoodie and smokes and got out of the car, he watched Mr. Dimmick’s lincoln pull away. He went inside his house. His mother greeted him from the kitchen, how was your walk? Remember to do your homework, take out the trash, clean your room, can you mow the lawn? We’re having meatloaf for dinner. Freddy sighed exhasperately and did his chores as fast as possible, when he was done he went into his bedroom and closed the door. He tore off his pants and boxers and immediately started to jerk himself off with Mr. Dimmick in mind. He was on his knees facing his pillow. He switched to use his left hand so he could suck on the fingers on his right hand, when they were dripping with saliva he stuck them up his asshole and fingered himself. He fell onto his pillow, his ass sticking in the air, his feet pushing the blanket off his bed. He moaned as he curled his fingers to rub his prostate, he bit down on his pillow as he fucked himself harder. He thought about how Mr. Dimmick kissed him, the pistons of the engine pumping, Mr. Dimmick pumping his cock into his ass. He repressed a loud groan and bit down harder on his pillow, he stroked his cock fast and it chaffed but he was almost there, just a little bit more. He shoved his fingers against his sweet spot and pulled on his cock a few more times and he came all over his bed sheets, he curled his toes and kicked the last corner of his blanket off his bed, his teeth dug into the pillow’s fabric. He fell down in his mess and breathed hard. Fuck, that felt good. Freddy got up and took off the rest of his clothes and got changed into his pajamas. He pulled the dirty sheets off his bed and bundled them up in a basket, he prefered to do his own laundry now that he was a grown man who jerked off in his bed regularly, he really didn’t want his mom to see the mess he made. Whatever, it was a Sunday he had enough time to do laundry and relax and watch T.V., laundry does itself anyways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaatt? Freddy confessed his feelings so early. That just means they have the whole school year to flirt and fuck, and, oh my. the drama. A whole year of shenanigans. I can't believe this, they're so naughty. Will every chapter end in smut? I don't know. Will every chapter have smut? I hope so. BUT WHAT ABOUT PINK!!??!??!!!?? Tune in next time on *anime sequence with cherry blossoms* "Bradford Pear Trees"


	3. Space Cadet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pink picked up Freddy from the auto body shop and drove them to his apartment where they sat on the couch and watched T.V. Freddy was biting his fingernails."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is incredibly short and incredibly badly written, i wont apologize. I just needed to get this out of the way to continue the story. Kinda from Pink's POV

Pink picked up Freddy from the auto body shop and drove them to his apartment where they sat on the couch and watched T.V. Freddy was biting his fingernails.

“Hey, did you hear what I just said?” Pink nudged Freddy hard. Freddy snapped out of a trance and turned to him.

“What?” 

“Did you hear anything I just said?” Pink’s eyebrows were knitted together in frustration.

“Yeah,” Freddy turned back to the T.V. and resumed chewing on his nails. Pink stared at him for a moment then nudged his arm.

“What’s the matter with you, man? You’ve been acting weird lately.” Pink was turned towards Freddy now so he could look at him. Freddy’s body language just screamed that he wasn’t with it, like he was on a solo mission out in space. Freddy looked over to Pink, his eyes were like stabbing his brain, it was annoying.

“It’s nothing.” Freddy sighed exasperatedly and jiggled his leg as he watched T.V., his arms crossed. 

“It’s not nothing, Freddy. You’ve been acting weird all week— you were weird on the phone on Monday,” Pink counted on his fingers, “you avoided me yesterday, and today you’re off in fucking space. What’s up, man?”

Freddy looked over to Pink and scratched his head nervously. “I kissed Mr. Dimmick, that’s all.” He crossed his arms and continued to jiggle his leg. 

“You kissed your gym teacher?” Pink was upset, he shook his head and grabbed his pack of smokes off the coffee table.

“It’s not that big of a deal! You fuck girls all the time!” Freddy exclaimed defensively. He had a sour frown on his face.

Pink lit a cigarette and took a deep drag. “Yeah, but he’s your teacher, Freddy.” Pink blew out the smoke. “Did he force you to kiss him?” 

“No!” Freddy groaned in frustration and took a cigarette and lit it. “I said  _ I _ kissed  _ him _ , he didn’t force me to do anything.” He took another drag.

Pink rubbed his face. “Look, don’t get defensive-”

“I’m not, you’re the one who brought it up.” Freddy looked at the floor.

“Hey, I’m just looking out for your best interest here.” Pink ashed his cigarette and sighed. “Look, I-” He rubbed his face again. “I’m not mad, Freddy...” Pink stared at Freddy, this wasn’t the first time they’ve argued about this sort of thing; casual infidelity. Pink was more guilty than Freddy, he wanted the option to see girls on the side and often took advantage of their open relationship to do so. He bowed his head and rubbed his head, he’s just as guilty as Mr. Dimmick, taking advantage of Freddy’s naivity and pulling him into an adult relationship. But he wasn’t a forty year old creep looking to take advantage of his students. Pink looked up at Freddy, he was glum with a deep frown on his face, miles away. “Freddy...” He reached out and rubbed Freddy’s arm. 

“What?” Freddy looked up at him, his eyes were wet and his cheeks were red from suppressing his emotions. Pink felt bad that he was so upset, he rubbed his arm.

“C’mere...” He pulled Freddy to lean against his chest, he brushed Freddy’s hair. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.” Pink sighed and held him, accidentally ashing his cigarette on his pants. “Sorry...” He wiped the ash off.

“It’s okay.” Freddy took a drag from his cigarette and ashed it on Pink’s pants on purpose. 

“Hey!” Pink complained in jest. Freddy laughed and relaxed into his touch, Pink kissed the crown of his temple, he moved a little to look Freddy in the eye. “I’m sorry I freaked out, I just- I just don’t want to see you get hurt, Mr. Dimmick’s a lot older than you.” Pink sighed. “I mean, I’m not gonna get in the way of you getting your rocks off but-” He took another drag of his cigarette and then stabbed it out in the ashtray. “If that guy ever hurts you,” He tapped his index finger against Freddy’s chest. “I’m gonna fucking kill him.” 

Freddy laughed and pecked Pink’s lips. “Yeah, alright.” He turned away to put his cigarette out. When he turned back Pink still had that dead serious look on his face.

“I’m serious. If he hurts you, you better tell me. Other than that... I don’t really wanna hear about it.” Pink took out another cigarette from his pack. 

“Awe,” Freddy hugged Pink. “My big, strong man.” Freddy smooched his man. “I bet you could take him.” Freddy punched Pink’s gut lightly, faking like he was Muhammad Ali. Pink put Freddy in a headlock and ruffled his hair.

“You better believe I can, I might not be strong but I’m crazy.” Pink let Freddy go and watched Freddy fix his hair as he laughed. Freddy was a sweet guy, probably one of the most pleasant people Pink’s ever met. His smile, his laugh, how stubborn he could be but the guy had a big heart too. Fuck, he had it bad. Love, logically he knew it was a simple composition of chemicals that made mammals copulate but this thing had grown strong in his heart, it made him irrational. Irrational enough to commit a felony for this dork. 

“What are you lookin’ at?” Freddy said with a small, shy smile on his face. Pink’s gaze was waking the butterflies in his tummy. Pink leaned over and kissed Freddy, they melted into a comfortable embrace and made out. Suddenly, Freddy pulled away to yawn. “Oh boy, it’s been a long day.” He stretched out.

“Yeah… Wanna get high and watch “The Birds?” Pink reached over to grab the bong by the end of the coffee table and got his weed together.

“Again? Let’s watch something else.” Freddy picked up the T.V. remote and flicked to the directory channel. “Hey how ‘bout, “Ms. Doubtfire?” That’s that Robin Williams guy.” Freddy perused the short listing.

“Sure, he’s funny.” Pink packed the bowl and leaned into the couch when he was done and took a hit. Freddy flicked to the channel playing “Ms. Doubtfire.” It had already started but they were only a few minutes late. They hunkered down and got high and watched the movie.


	4. I Ain't No Goddamn Son of A Bitch! You Better Think About It, Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, she’s nice but she’s not my type.”
> 
> “Really? She’s got huge tits! What more can a guy ask for?”

“Man, Mrs. McLaughlin is such a bitch.” Brown complained to Freddy. Sometimes Freddy picked Brown up from his English class after voc’s. They walked down the corridor together. “I can’t believe she called me apathetic— Like, I don’t give a shit if kids take too much Prozac. What the fuck does that have to do with this book anyhow?” Brown waved his copy of “A Brave New World” around.

“I’m pretty sure she was talking about the _Soma_ drug in the story. I dunno, I’ve never had her.” Freddy remarked. They walked down the staircase leading to the first floor for gym class. “I just copy notes from Gina in my class.”

“Hey, that’s not such a bad idea!” Brown hopped down the staircase. “Gina’s hot, I think she likes you.”

“Yeah, she’s nice but she’s not my type.”

“Really? She’s got huge tits! What more can a guy ask for?” Brown and Freddy turned right down the corridor.

Freddy shrugged. “I like athletic girls, like, uh, Dianne. Y’know the redhead on Varsity Volleyball? She’s pretty cute.” She was cute but Freddy could honestly care less, the rest of the guys went crazy for her exotic hair and her volumptious figure but he just wasn’t into women.

“So you like big girls then? The more woman the better, right buddy?” Brown chided him as they entered the boy’s locker room.

Freddy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, something like that.” The locker room was roudy as always. Some Juniors were fumigating the place with their aerosole deoderant, a couple of nerds were trading Pokemon cards before they were led outside to their doom. Freddy opened his locker which was a couple doors down from Brown’s.

“Are you gonna make a move on Dianne?” Brown asked.

Freddy tried not to make a face. “I dunno, I don’t think she’s into me...” Freddy took off his shirt. “Doesn’t she have a boyfriend anyways?”

Brown thought for a moment. “I don’t know. I can ask around for ya.”

Freddy turned his white t-shirt rightside-in. “Haha you don’t have to do that, man.” He tried to just move past this painfully awkward conversation that he’s put himself into.

“It’s no problem, man. I’ll ask around.” Brown smiled, closed his locker then left to go hang out with Eddie and his gang.

“Great.” Freddy muttered under his breath and finished changing. How did he even manage to get himself into this mess? He didn’t even like Dianne or any girl for that matter, shit. He really didn’t need that kind of drama in his life, he was done with dating girls, living inside his carefully structured closet was way better than living in denial. It’s not like he has to date her but even the idea of word getting around that he has a crush on this girl is horrifying to him. He had more important things to worry about, like Mr. Dimmick walking up to him.

“Hey sport, why the long face?” Mr. Dimmick asked Freddy.

Freddy couldn’t help but smile at Mr. Dimmick. “It’s nothing... What are we doing in class today?” Freddy leaned against the white brick wall.

“Kickball. You like kickball, Freddy?” Mr. Dimmick teetered close to Freddy but he kept it at an appropiate distance.

“Yeah, it’s okay.” Freddy said, they were talking quietly even though there was no reason to be. “It’s lousy outside today, huh?”

“Yeah, it’s supposed to rain all week.” Despite his statement they shared a smile, like rain was the best kind of weather ever, it was better than any cloudless sunny day. Soon the locker room was starting to get congested by the door so they all headed to the gymnasium with the teachers’ permission.

It was Juniors vs Seniors, some of the guys from both teams showed off and kicked the red ball so hard it made a _ding_ andzipped straight at the opposite wall all the way on the other side of the gym like a bullet. Some atheletic girls were able to do the same thing but Freddy sure as hell couldn’t. Maybe if he cared more about foot-based sports he would try harder but he didn’t, so why bother? Most of his classmates seemed tired from the rain anyways. Freddy looked at Mr. Dimmick while he was loitering on first base, he was chatting with some other teachers. He looked good in his fitted, navy polo shirt and his track pants, his hands on his hips and the outline of his flacid cock against the cloth- Suddenly the ball was coming straight at him so he instinctively caught it. He looked up and saw Eddie was the batter and, boy, did he look pissed. Freddy grimaced and glanced at the teachers, they weren’t paying attention so Freddy did the only thing he could think of to get him out of this mess, he threw it way up high on the retracted bleachers and booked it to second base. A wild commotion erupted as he and Eddie flew down the bases, Seniors hooping and Juniors hollering. There was a mad rush for the ball and Juniors mobbed the teachers to do something about it while Senior boys held each other back as a joke to not tackle the Juniors. Freddy and Eddie already hit home base by the time the Butch Teacher blew her whistle.

“Seniors lose two points for cheating!” She called. The Seniors groaned, some dramatically fell to the floor.

“Aye, don’t accuse my team of cheating!” Mr. Dimmick defended his class. He caught Freddy’s eye and winked at him. Freddy smiled and shook out his shirt as he jogged to the end of the “batting” line. He wanted to lift his shirt or hike up his shorts to tease his teacher but he couldn’t do that with Eddie standing right next to him. Whatever, at least Eddie wasn’t bothering him today.

When gym class was over they all filtered back into the locker rooms. Freddy was just about to go to his locker when a thick hand grasped his shoulder, he turned around and smiled at Mr. Dimmick.

“Just wanted to remind you there’s tennis practice after school today.” Mr. Dimmick patted Freddy’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, I remembered.” Freddy smiled and went to his locker to quickly get changed. Hopefully his English class would go by fast so he could get something to eat from down town then before he would know it tennis practice would start.

—————————————————————————

Freddy had his foot in the door leading outside from the gym, he just wanted to sneak in a couple of puffs before practice. He didn’t pay attention to the other kids staring at him as he pushed open the door and let the pouring rain in or when they made some remark about smelling smoke. They were mostly book smart kids, honor students, some were snooty rich kids who hung out at the town’s country club after school. They were good at tennis though, Freddy will give ‘em that. He pulled on his cigarette one last time before flicking it out in the rain and going back inside. He brushed off his uniform, it was alright, his polo fit him nicely and his shorts were just as short as he liked them to be, he was pretty sure he’d scuff up his white tennis shoes in no time.

Mr. Dimmick came in not much later. “Okay, I know we’re all tired from the rain but let’s try to get some practice in before the first game of the season.” He said and lead the team to pair up and practice. He paraded the courts and examined his players, stepping in every now and then to correct their forms. It felt like Freddy was anticipating his touch for forever, he was waiting for it all day. “What’d I say about swinging the racket like it’s a bat, Freddy?” It’s been a couple of weeks since they shared that kiss, Freddy rubbed his lips together. It was awkward at first but they kind of developed their own ways to share their interest in one another without having to blow their cover. Freddy would lift his shirt just the tiniest bit and Mr. Dimmick would flex his biceps from afar, it made Freddy crazy. He fixed his form and tensed when Mr. Dimmick touched his shoulder. “You’re tense too, that’s no good.” Mr. Dimmick massaged Freddy’s shoulders. “You gotta relax.”

Freddy sighed as Mr. Dimmick worked the knots out of his shoulders. It felt good. Mr. Dimmick’s hands dug into his shoulders, his fingers made him hot. Freddy looked at his oppenent, he was busy chatting with the other players so he took a chance and pushed his hips back and pressed his butt onto Mr. Dimmick’s groin. 

“Alright, let’s see your form Freddy.” Mr. Dimmick patted his shoulders and moved away from him in a hurry. Freddy pouted but squared up for the ball, he wished they could be alone already. He and his opponent relayed as Mr. Dimmick observed them. “Don’t get sloppy with your backhand there, Roger.” The ball dinged as they hit it back and forth until inevitably Freddy got a point over his opponent. “Hey nice forehand stroke, Freddy!” Mr. Dimmick clapped his hands. Practice went on for some time, by the time they reached the locker room Freddy already had his shirt off, he really worked up a sweat. He went to his duffel bag by his locker and took out a towel and a bar of soap and then undressed. He left his uniform in a messy pile and headed for the showers where the other guys joined him. Freddy turned on the shower and waited for the water to get hot before he got under the steaming water, he sighed as the hot spray soothed his tight muscles. 

“My connect is gonna come by the country club later today, you wanna come?” One of the guys said to his buddy. Freddy eaves dropped as he lathered his hands with the bar of soap.

“Hell yeah, what’s he got?” The buddy asked.

“Bars, K, DMT, whatever man. He’s got it all.” The first guy said. Freddy listened with interest, he’s always wanted to try pills but Pink had told him it wasn’t worth it. He’s done ecstacy before and that was a wild ride but he’s never tangoed with downers and the longer he listens to these guys rave on about them the less he wants to try honestly. It sounds like they just sit around drooling watching T.V., what’s the point in spending bread on pills when you can buy a dime bag for the same effect? Freddy finished up and turned the water off, he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist and padded down the tiled floors back to his locker. Mmm, some dope sounds really good right about now, he’d love to just sit around and get baked out of his mind after a hard work out. He dried off and hung his towel on his locker’s door and got changed into his regular clothes. He shoved his dirty uniform and jockstrap into his duffel bag and closed his locker. He went to the full length mirror set up on one of the columns of lockers and combed his hair. 

“Hey, nice T-shirt.” Mr. Dimmick said to him. Freddy looked down, he forgot he was wearing his The Who band-T, he’s had it for so long that the white fabric has worn down into an eggshell color and the fabric that was once crisp has worn down into soft cotton. 

“Thanks, The Who rock!” Freddy smiled goofily and continued to comb his wet hair. “I forget, do you like The Who?” Freddy does remember but for the sake of conversation he asked. 

Mr. Dimmick leaned against the lockers by Freddy. “Yeah, it’s all easy listening for me though.” 

“Easy listening? The Who aren’t easy listening, they rock, man. Have you seen them play at the Monterey Pop Festival? Pete Townshend totally annihilated his guitar! They’re the godfathers of punk!” Freddy grinned and put his comb in his back pocket, he messed with his bangs for a second. 

“I saw them live back in ‘75, it cost a pretty penny but they put on a good show.” Mr. Dimmick grinned.

Freddy's mouth gaped in surprise. “Really? Man, you’re so lucky. It’s no use seeing them now that Keith Moon is dead. He could really beat the shit out of those drums, man.” 

“Yeah they knew how to rile up the crowd... Why don’t you comb your hair back?” Mr. Dimmick asked. 

Freddy made a face. “What and look like a nerd? No thank you.” Freddy shook out his hair like a dog to make it look messier. 

Mr. Dimmick laughed. “No, I think you’d look handsome. Gimme your comb.” Mr. Dimmick held out his hand and Freddy handed him the comb. Mr. Dimmick stepped behind Freddy and combed back his hair. “See? You don’t look half bad.” He spoke softly in Freddy’s ear, the other guys were already in the locker room and getting changed but this was a safe gesture, albeit weird to an onlooker. Mr. Dimmick swooped his hair to the back of his head then stepped back, twiddling with the comb. “There. How’s that look?” 

Freddy examined his hair in the mirror, he smoothed out the sides of his hair. “It’s alright.” He took the comb back and put his hair back to the way he liked it. “Ah, much better.” He smiled and stuck the comb in his back pocket again. He leaned against the mirror, tryna be cool but it wobbled so he pulled off of it. Mr. Dimmick chuckled at him.

“You got a ride home, Freddy?” Mr. Dimmick asked.

“No, I mean, I can call my friend but I don’t know if he’s around...” Freddy crossed his arms and bit his lip. 

“Well... It’s nasty out, I can give you a lift if you like.” Mr. Dimmick offered. 

Freddy felt his cheeks flush, he ducked his head and looked up at Mr. Dimmick shyly. “That’d be nice...” He ran his hand through his hair. 

“Alright, I just gotta make sure everyone else leaves okay first.” Mr. Dimmick walked away to tell the other boys to hurry up. It didn’t take long as they all were excited to get out of there. When the last kid left Freddy put on his jacket and picked up his stuff. “Ready, Freddy?”

Freddy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I’m ready.” 

They headed outside to the teacher’s parking lot and jogged through the heavy rain to Mr. Dimmick’s lincoln, Freddy threw his stuff in the back and quickly got in the passenger seat. “Man it’s really coming down.” He sniffled and turned up the heat without asking, he warmed his hands by the vents. 

“Yeah it’s raining cats and dogs.” Mr. Dimmick said and put his car in reverse and pulled out the parking lot. He looked over to Freddy who pulled out a cigarette from his pack of Marlboros and spark a lighter. “Wait until we’re out of the parking lot, would ya?” 

Freddy pulled the flame away from his cigarette. “Okay.” Once they were down the block Mr. Dimmick cracked the window and took out his own pack of cigarettes. Freddy lit his cigarette and looked over to Mr. Dimmick. “What brand do you smoke?” 

“Red Mavericks.” Mr. Dimmick pulled on his cigarette, the windsheild wipers squeaked as they wiped off the pelts of rain beating down on the windsheild. “Wanna listen to some tunes?”

“Yeah.” Freddy turned on the radio and a piano and rhythm guitar waved in and out of the car and then Dion DiMucci’s crooning, rough voice came out of the speakers.

 _“Oh well, I'm the type of guy who will never settle down. Where pretty girls are, well you know that I'm around...”_ The sensual buzz of a saxophone swooned through the stereo. Freddy went to change the channel but Mr. Dimmick batted his hand away. 

“Hey leave it on, I like Dion.” Mr. Dimmick said and pulled on his cigarette. He turned up the volume and tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. “You ever hear this song before?” 

Freddy shook his head. “Nope. I don’t really like doo-wop.” He listened to the song, it was pretty sensual and Dion’s voice was scruffy, it kinda made him hot. 

“Ah, you kids don’t know what good music sounds like.” Mr. Dimmick shook his head. 

“It’s a pretty dirty song.” Freddy remarked and looked at Mr. Dimmick as he pulled on his cigarette. “I mean, compared to what’s out now it’s pretty tame.” 

Mr. Dimmick glanced at Freddy from the road. “Yup. Y’know a little bit of imagination used to be enough but now music is just vulgar. Now you got all that pop garbage talkin’ about drugs and sex, like Madonna, all she does is sing about dick. Dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, that’s all she sings about.” Freddy barked out a laugh. “You think after all that dick she’d be fed up with it.” Mr. Dimmick smirked at Freddy’s laughter. 

“Madonna’s a joke. You wanna hear some good new music?” Freddy tossed his cigarette out of the car and rolled up his window. 

Mr. Dimmick made a face. “I dunno, is it gonna bust my ear drums?” He took another pull of his cigarette before tossing it out and rolling up his own window. 

“It’s good I swear!” Freddy moved to grab his backpack from the backseat and rifled through it for his walkman. He took the tape out. “Ever hear of The Misfits?”

“Nope. Who are they?” 

“They’re a punk band but I think you’ll like them, the frontman is a really good singer.” Freddy popped in the tape and rewinded it to the second song, he knew exactly where it was as he’s almost burnt out the tape from listening to it so much. Hard dissonant guitar came in with pounding drums.

_“Who came along for the ride. Hey, you can't come inside. Do the citizens kneel for sex? It's heaven cumming on her chest. Hollywooood Babyylonn...”_

Freddy patted his thigh to the beat of the song. 

“Hm. Yeah he is pretty good singer, I dunno about the rest though.” Mr. Dimmick turned down a street. “I guess it’s not too bad actually.” 

“See? I told you!” Freddy nodded his head to the music. Mr. Dimmick entertained Freddy by letting him listen to his punk music until they pulled up to the diner on the outskirts of town. “Hey I thought I was getting a ride home?” The car’s ignition turned off and the stereo cut out.

“I can’t let you go home on an empty stomach now can I?” Mr. Dimmick grinned and put his car keys in his jacket pocket.

Freddy smiled. “Hey I’m not complaining. I just need to call my mom first so she doesn’t have a cow.” They got out of the car and run inside the diner, there’s a payphone in the waiting area so Freddy picks it up and puts in a quarter while Mr. Dimmick gets them a table. Freddy’s starving by the time their food comes and he scarfs it down. 

“Slow down, you know you gotta chew your food, right?” Mr. Dimmick teased him as he cuts into his lemon chicken. Freddy slows down and chews his food.

“Do you watch The X-Files?” Freddy asked then took a big bite out of his sandwich.

“I’ve seen a couple episodes, it’s a good show. I don’t believe in aliens or any of that crap but it’s really entertaining.” 

“Have you seen the episode with all the carnies?” 

“Hmm, I don’t think so...” 

Freddy explained the episode to Mr. Dimmick, he described the different characters who could withstand obscene amounts of pain, another guy who acted like an animal, and the case Detectives Mulder and Scully investigated regarding a mermaid-like creature who was killing the carnies. Once they finished their meals Mr. Dimmick payed and they headed back to his car. Freddy lit a cigarette and rubbed his stomach. “I’m stuffed!” He exlaimed. 

“Good, you’re so skinny. Are you eating enough at home?” Mr. Dimmick turns the car on. 

“Yeah, of course. My mom always cooks dinner.” Freddy cracked the window, the rain had lightened up some but the windsheild wipers were still on. 

“That’s good...” Mr. Dimmick pulled out of the diner’s parking lot and got back on the road. Freddy took out his tape from the stereo and put it back in his walkman. “So, uh, you got any plans for the rest of the day?” Mr. Dimmick tapped the steering wheel as he smoked a cigarette. 

“Not really, I gotta get some homework done.” Freddy said. “How bout you?”

“I gotta grade some papers for the Freshman’s Health class... Y’know, just boring adult stuff.” Mr. Dimmick smiled as he looked over to Freddy for a moment. They stalled at a red light. 

Freddy jiggled his leg, time for making a move was running out so Freddy turned to Mr. Dimmick and put his hand on his arm. “Hey, do you wanna... I dunno, go somewhere?” He bit his lip and touched Mr. Dimmick’s arm, he felt the muscles hardening under his touch so he rubbed his arm to feel the muscles swell. 

Mr. Dimmick sighed. “I dont know, Freddy... I’m not sure that’s such a good idea.” He stepped on the gas when the light turned green. 

“Awe, c’mon. We don’t have to do anything... C’mon Mr. Dimmick, we can go to the park...” Freddy batted his eyes and continued to feel up Mr. Dimmick’s arms, he snaked his hand up higher to his shoulders and dragged his hand back down. He could see Mr. Dimmick’s control falter, he sighed through his nose as Freddy carressed him. 

“What park?” Mr. Dimmick glanced at Freddy, his grip on the steering wheel was tightening. 

“The one we passed by with the back road, no one’s gonna be there today...” Freddy was laying it on hard, he really wanted some alone time with his teacher. He’s been waiting for it all week. “Please?” 

Mr. Dimmick looks over to him again, Freddy’s leaning into the seat, his head cocked to the side and he’s biting his lips. His hand is still groping his arm, if he didn’t agree he was sure Freddy would go lower to try to convince him. “Alright...” Mr. Dimmick turned onto the highway that led to the park. “You’re nothin’ but trouble, Freddy.” Mr. Dimmick joked with a smirk on his face. 

“Trouble’s my middle name.” Freddy says and moves his hand away and leans back into the seat. Mr. Dimmick puts his arm around Freddy and rubs the back of his neck with his thumb. They drive into the park’s side entrance, the road is narrow and bumpy so Mr. Dimmick has to drive slow and turn the wheels every second to get the car through the path. “Just go past this clearing here...” Freddy directs Mr. Dimmick to his spot. 

“You come here a lot?” Mr. Dimmick asks, peering through the windsheild so he doesn’t crash into a tree.

“Yeah, I come here with my friend sometimes.” 

“To get drunk and high, right?” Mr. Dimmick chuckles. 

“Hey you said it, not me.” Freddy laughs. “Right here is good.” The car pulls up to a line of trees, the clearing is pretty big. It was getting dark out but it was still early. Mr. Dimmick parks the car but leaves the engine running to keep the heat and radio on. 

_“The best is yet to come and babe won't it be fine. The best is yet to come, come the day you're mine”_

Freddy was staring at Mr. Dimmick, he was being shy. Mr. Dimmick reached out to touch Freddy’s cheek, he brushed his cheek with his fingers and drew them down to his jaw where they wrapped around his chin. “C’mere...” He pulled Freddy in and leaned in to kiss him. His lips were soft on his, he was taking it slow as his hand moved to brush Freddy’s hair. Freddy’s hand rested on Mr. Dimmick’s forearm. Freddy unbuckled his seatbelt so he could lean in closer, their lips touched again and Freddy tilted his head to deepen the kiss, Mr. Dimmick’s hand tangled itself in the back of Freddy’s head. The fire between them grew and it quickly turned into frenching, Freddy licked the inside of Mr. Dimmick’s mouth, tasting the lemon and tobacco on his breath. He sighed through his nose and tilted his head the other way. Mr. Dimmick pulled away to look at Freddy, his hands stroking the back of his neck. 

_“Wait til your charms are right for these arms, to surround. You think you've flown before but baby you ain't left the ground...”_

Freddy leaned back in and kissed him again then he pulled away suddenly to crawl in Mr. Dimmick’s lap. Mr. Dimmick pushed back his seat and let his hands rest on Freddy’s waist. 

“You’re nothin’ but trouble...” Mr. Dimmick repeated as Freddy kissed his neck. He let out a soft sound of pleasure as Freddy kissed beside his adams apple. He lifted Freddy’s chin to kiss him again, his hands roamed up Freddy’s back under his jacket, up his sides and back down and then his thumbs rubbed his hips. Freddy pulled Mr. Dimmick’s polo out of his pants so he could run his cold hands up his hairy chest. His hands groped Mr. Dimmick’s pecks, his muscular sides and his strong back. Freddy rocked his hips forward and felt the fire in his belly grow as he got hard, Mr. Dimmick’s hands gripped him harder as he continued to rock his hips with the swing of the new song. The drummer tapped his drum stick against the rim of the snare as he brushed the cymbal. The band broke out into a loud brass hit, trumpets crooning and Sinatra’s sweet voice curled around their ears. Freddy moaned into Mr. Dimmick’s mouth as he rubbed their groins together. 

“Mr. Dimmick..?” Freddy slowed his rocking. 

“Call me, Larry.” Mr. Dimmick said as he pressed soft kisses into Freddy’s neck.

“Can I touch you, Larry?” Freddy’s face burned hotter and he let out a shakey breath as Larry’s hands pulled his hips to meet his own rocking. Larry didn’t answer right away, he tried to ignore the question so he could keep this tame. 

“Uhm...” Larry kissed where Freddy’s neck met his shoulder. “I dunno, Freddy...” He pulled away to look Freddy in the eye, he rubbed Freddy’s hips. 

“Please, Larry? I’m gonna die if I don’t.” Freddy dramatized his situation, _he_ was gonna die if he didn’t touch himself. Or come in his pants and he didn’t want that. Larry chuckled. 

“You’re not gonna die, kid.” Larry groaned as Freddy rutted against his loins. “Fuck, baby...” Larry grabbed his ass and squeezed his cheeks. “Why don’t you just...” Larry kissed his jaw. “Jerk yourself off.” He pulled away to watch Freddy undo his pants and pull out his cock, he watched Freddy spit in his hand and wrap his hand around his hard cock. “There you go, baby.” Larry squeezed his ass through his jeans. 

Freddy kissed Larry’s cheek and beside his ear. “Aren’t you gonna touch yourself too?” He slowly stroked his cock, pulling his foreskin over the head of his cock, he spit in his hand again to make it more slick.

Larry moved his hands to Freddy’s thighs and ran them up. “Do you want me to?” Larry asked and ran his hands down. 

“Yes, I wanna see your cock.” Freddy took it slow, he didn’t want to blow his load yet, he took in deep shakey breathes to surpress the tightening in his abdomen. Larry unbuckled his belt and took his cock out of his pants, Freddy moaned as he pulled on his own dick. “Fuck, you’re big.” Larry’s cock wasn’t long but it was thick, he watched Larry spit into his hand and touch himself. Larry’s hips raised every now and then with every couple of strokes, they were both going slow so they could keep this going on for as long as they could take it. They made out again, their fists brushed sometimes and Freddy is sure his knuckles touched Larry’s cock at least once. Freddy moaned into Larry’s mouth as their tongues danced and their hot breath warmed their noses and chins. Freddy bit Larry’s bottom lip and pulled a groan from his mouth so he did it again. Larry pushed Freddy away with a hand on his chest so he could look at him, he watched Freddy stroke just under the head of his cock with his thumb and pointer finger in a quick motion. 

“You close, baby?” Larry asked and stroked Freddy’s face, he brushed his thumb across Freddy’s lips. 

Freddy nodded his head. “Yeah...” He breathed out another moan and leaned into Larry’s touch. He kissed his thumb. Larry pushed his thumb into Freddy’s mouth and watched him suck on his thumb, he was so cute with his eyes closed and chest heaving with anticipation. 

“Come for me, Freddy... Let it all out.” Larry pushed his thumb in and out of Freddy’s mouth, watching him bob his head to get more of it in his mouth. Freddy’s pace quickened and he moaned around the thumb in his mouth as he pushed his hips forward and fucked his hand. “That’s it... C’mon, baby. Show me how you come.” Larry encouraged Freddy, he started beating his own dick faster as he watched Freddy come apart infront of him, his hips jerking and then finally he lets go. Freddy bites Larry’s thumb as he comes all over Larry’s shirt and hand with a loud groan. It’s more than enough to bring Larry over the edge and he comes too. They’re both breathing heavily, small beads of sweat roll down Freddy’s neck and a thin trail of saliva follows Larry’s thumb as he takes it out of his mouth. He wipes his thumb off on Freddy’s jacket. Freddy’s face is all flushed and his lips are red and plush from their frenching. Larry looks at his hand and looks for something to wipe it off on but then he feels Freddy’s thin fingers wrap around his wrist and his heart stops when Freddy’s broad tongue slips out of his mouth to lap up the cum on his fingers. “Fuck...” Larry breathes out and lets Freddy clean his hand. Freddy smiles and looks at him from under his heavy eyelids as he pulls his fingers into his mouth and sucks on them, his tongue swiping up jizz from the crooks of his fingers and palm, some got on the corner of his mouth and he licked it off with a slow show of his tongue. Larry cursed and pulled Freddy in for another heated kiss. 

—————————————————————————

An instrumental jazz piece was playing softly from the car’s stereo as they pulled up infront of Freddy’s house. Freddy wanted to kiss him again but he knew he couldn’t so he settled for rubbing Larry’s arm again. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow..?” Freddy asked like he wasn’t sure if he would see him ever again.

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow...” Larry said with a soft smile on his face. Freddy lingered, his head resting on the seat, lost in a daze. “Here- wait a minute.” Larry rummaged around his car and took out some scrap paper and a pen. He scribbled something on it then folded it up and handed it to Freddy. “That’s my number- Now, don’t take advantage of it... If you need anything just give me a call.” 

Freddy smiled brightly and tucked the piece of paper into his jacket pocket. “Thanks, Larry.” He rested his hand on the door. “I’ll see ya tomorrow.” 

“See ya, Freddy.” 

Freddy got out of the car and opened the backseat door to get his duffel bag and backpack, he closed the door and waved goodbye before going into his house. He put his stuff down and went into the kitchen.

“Hi honey, how was practice?” His mom asked from the kitchen table, she was already eating dinner, to be fair he did get home late. Their dog got up from her feet and followed Freddy around.

“Good, Mr. Dimmick took me out for lunch and drove me home.” Freddy made himself a plate and popped it in the microwave then he bent down and greeted his dog. "Hi, Baby!"

“Really? That was very nice of him. You should invite him over for dinner so we can thank him! I’ll make my famous pot roast.” She wiped her mouth with a cloth napkin. 

Freddy hid his grimace. “Awe, you don’t have to do that, Mom.” 

“I insist that you invite him over. Besides, it’d be nice to have a man over the house.” 

“Mom!” Freddy groaned. 

“What? I’m human too, y’know.” She ate some more of her dinner.

Freddy brought his plate over to the dinner table and sat down, the dog followed him. “Okay, okay. I’ll ask him.” He lied. The last thing he wanted was to have Mr. Dimmick over for dinner to meet his mother so she could flirt with him. The scenario was making him sick. They ate dinner together and talked about their day, when he was finished his mother told him to do his homework before bed. So he went to his bedroom and pulled out his homework from voc’s and english class, he tapped his pencil on his desk and stared at his work. He put his pencil down and leaned back in his uncomfortable chair, one little jerk off session wouldn’t hurt. He pushed his pajama pants down and squirted some lotion into his hand, he’ll just jerk off really quick and then do his homework. There’s no harm in that. He thought about Mr. Dimmick— Larry, Larry, Larry, Larry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Dimmick just bc u wont Freddy's dick doesn't mean you're not doing something ur not supposed to do. Go big or go home, mate.  
> Will Freddy invite Mr. Dimmick over for dinner??? Will he put himself in yet another terrible situation that he has to weasle himself out of???? Does Freddy's mom know he's... *whispers* GAY????
> 
> Freddy has a dog now, that I just inserted into the story. The nuclear family isn't complete without a dog y'all.
> 
> If you can't tell the month is November in the story. No I'm not planning to have 12 chapters based on every single month of the year, if it happens it happens, if not then tOO BAD.


	5. Pictures of Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A compilation of photographs and the memories that come with them of Freddy and Larry's affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Pictures of Lily... Lily, oh Lily... Pictures of Lily made my life so wonderful..."  
> (This chapter is not explicit, it's Rated M)

It was a scene of a dock on a bay, the sky was blue, it was a little cloudy. Freddy sat on the dock in shorts and a t-shirt, his bare feet dangled below the dock where frothy water lapped at the pillars of wood that supported the worn dock. His sneakers were out of view, perhaps they were placed on the other side of him, he held a fishing pole and had a content smile on his face as he looked out across the water. 

_“I hope we catch something today, we didn’t catch anything the last time.”_ _Freddy says to Larry._

_“Success will come to you in common hours, young grasshopper.” Larry says._

_“Who said that?” Freddy asks._

_“Henry David Thoreau, I think.” Larry and Freddy laugh._

Another photo. The scene was a pine tree forest, the ground was bedded in brown pine needles and mushrooms and rocks and dirt that looked soft. In the middle of the photo was a large, fallen tree trunk and Freddy was walking along it, his arms reached out to balance himself, in one hand he carried a long tree branch that still had green pine needles and a small pinecone attached to it. He was in jeans, sneakers, and in one of Larry’s cardigans which was too big for him but not unflatteringly so. He looked small in the picture with the great big woods surrounding him, with him wrapped in Larry’s brown, woolen cardigan.

_“Hello up there!” Larry called after he took the picture._

_Freddy turned around and smiled his big toothy smile at Larry. “Hello down there! Say fellow traveler, are you out here all alone?”_

_Larry chuckled. “I am alone, yes. And are you here all by your lonesome as well?” He still had the camera in his hand, ready to take another picture._

_Freddy hopped down the tree easily. “I’m alone.” He had a smirk on his face, what was he thinking?_

_“My, the woods are a dangerous place for young boys to wander alone in.” Larry says with a grin._

_Freddy points the branch at Larry. “The woods are a much more dangerous place for old men like you to be alone in. There’s crazy teenagers out here who look for hot studs like you to have their way with.” He advanced towards Larry._

_“Oh my! Really? Can you protect me from them?” Larry plays along._

_Freddy tosses the branch aside. “I would like to help you but unfortunately for you—“ Freddy grabs Larry by the collar of his jacket and shoves him against the trunk with surprising force._

_“Woah!”_

_“I’m one of them.”_

A third picture. The scene is of a farm, Larry is standing next to Freddy in front of a cow pen, his hand is placed paternally on his shoulder. Freddy has a big cheesy smile and Larry’s face is one of surprise and confusion as a cow is licking the back of his head, you can see the cow’s tongue and his hair sticking up. 

_Larry, Freddy, and the woman who was taking the photo and her family laughed as the cow continued to lick Larry’s hair._

_“Does my hair taste that good?” Larry jokes and pats the cow’s big head._

_“Oh my how adorable! Haha, here’s your camera back.” The woman says and goes to hand the camera to Larry but Freddy takes it since the cow is still trying to lick Larry._

_“Thank you, maam.” Freddy says._

_“You’re welcome,” The woman and her husband immediately started small talk with them. Where are you from? Oh we’re from [here], this is my awesome uncle who took me to this farm. Oh we’re from [here] our kids just love the farm, we come here every year. Oh yeah, this farm is great. I do this for work, I do this for work, I’m in vocational school learning to be a mechanic. Wow. Is there anyway out of this small talk? Do you folks know where the pig pen is? Oh yeah it’s over there. Thanks, have a lovely day folks. Have a lovely day!_

_Larry is still trying to fix his hair. “That cow really messed up my hair, hahaha. That was so cute, I think those kids are getting the same hairstyle as me.”_

_Freddy laughed and glanced behind his shoulder. “Looks like it, Uncle Larry.” Freddy snickers._

_“Phew, that was some quick thinking, kid.” Larry patted Freddy’s back and rested it there._

_“Hehehe, well y’know, I just thought it was more believable than you being my dad.” Freddy says, the hand on his back slid a little down._

_Larry chuckled. “Did your dad ever bring you to farms?”_

_“No but it’s whatever… You’re more of a father to me than he ever was.” Freddy expresses, the hand moves back up and to his shoulder to comfort him._

_“My relationship with my father wasn’t that good either, it was terrible in fact but life deals you the cards and you just have to do your best to make do with them.” Larry comforts him._

_Freddy sighs. “Yeah… You always know just what to say, Larry.”_

A fourth photo. The scene is of a carnival, it’s night time and the only light sources are from the lights set up around the carnival. Larry is sitting on a picnic bench, a cigarette in his fingers. He’s looking away from the camera so his face is at a profile angle, smoke blows out of his mouth, he looks uneasy in his shadow casted face and body language. 

_“Put the camera away.” Larry orders firmly._

_Freddy lowers the camera. “I wanted to have a good time tonight…”_

_Larry taps his fingers on the wooden table. “I’m sorry, kid but coming here was a mistake. There’s way too many familiar faces here, I gotta go.” He takes another drag of his cigarette. “Just go hang out with your friends, I’m sure they came to the fair.”_

_“But I wanted to come here with you.” Freddy whines._

_“Look, we’ll go to another fair another time but you have to use your head here, Freddy. There won't be another time to go to the fair if we get caught…” Larry sighed and looked at Freddy’s sad face. “You’re gonna graduate soon, what’s another couple months of hiding?”_

_Freddy puts the camera in the middle of the table and sighs, he rests his face against a hand. “I just really like you, Larry…”_

_“I really like you too, Freddy… More than you’ll ever know.” Larry says, that makes Freddy smile so he does too. “There’s that smile I like.”_

_Freddy smiles and sits up more straight. “I wish you didn’t have to leave…”_

_“I know but I have to. I’m gonna give you some car fare so you can get home safe. Don’t get—“_

_“Into a car with a drunk driver, thanks dad.” Freddy says._

_“I’m serious. It’s always around this time of year when you kids like to go out and drive drunk.” Larry takes out the cash and hands it to Freddy._

_Freddy takes the money and puts it into his front pants pocket. “Alright, I wont get into a car with a drunk driver.”_

_“Alright.” Larry gets up and takes the camera. “I’ll see tomorrow.”_

_“Okay. Man, I wish I had my own car, it’s crazy! I work on cars all the time but I don’t have one of my own.” Freddy expresses with a sigh. “Oh well, I just gotta make do with the cards I’m dealt, right?”_

_“That’s life. Hey, go out and have fun tonight, okay? I gotta go, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Larry says then leaves with a wave of goodbye. Freddy sits at the picnic table and looks at the wood. The carnival was the worst place to be when you’re sad, everyone else is happy around you and you’re not. The intense lights, loud music, and sounds of games and people chatting and laughing made it all worse as he passed through the large crowds, looking for his friends who might not be here at all._

_“Hey, Freddy!” The sound of a familiar voice shouted. Freddy turned around a couple of times until he saw Brown waving at him. With Brown there was Pink and Eddie… Oh god Pink was his ex boyfriend and Eddie always wanted to push him around, regardless he waved and came over._

_“Hey guys!” Freddy said not so enthusiastically. When he came closer he noticed Brown and Pink were hand in hand and also that Eddie didn’t give a shit._

_“You looked fucking depressed as shit, man. What’s up?” Eddie asked. Eddie???? Being nice???_

_“What’s up with me? What’s up with you bein nice all of a sudden?” Freddy asks._

_“Bro! I had a revelation! I’m on fucking acid and it’s fucking amazing, I don’t know why I was such an asshole all these years to people! I wanna be good, Freddy!” Eddie suddenly grabbed his arms. “I wanna be good!”_

_“Wow! Okay man! You’re a good guy now, wow!” Freddy exclaimed._

_Brown jabbed Pink. Pink reached a hand into his pocket but he didn’t pull anything out. “Do you wanna trip with us?”_

_Freddy thought. I can always trust Pink to drive safely on drugs. “Yeah that sounds like fun. Thanks, Pink.”_

_“Nooo problem, Freddy.” Pink says and hands Freddy the drugs. Freddy takes the drugs and has fun with his friends for the evening and Y’know what? He was okay that Brown and Pink were together, they were good for each other! And Eddie was a cool guy. Pink offered to give them all rides as he was the only functioning drug addict who could drive while high. Pink drove Eddie home first._

_On the ride to Freddy’s house Pink spoke. “Hey, uh, Freddy. Y’know, I’ve had this piece of junk for a long time and I’m looking to sell it. Do you want it?”_

_“Do I!? Fuck yeah, man.” Freddy exclaimed._

_“Thank God! I’ve been trying to sell this piece of shit forever, even Brown doesn’t want it!”_

_“It’s a fuckin’ piece of shit!” Brown exclaims._

_“Just wait till I’m done with this baby, it’s gonna purr like a cat! Hahaha!”_

_Some time of chatter passed._

_“Hey, Freddy I wanted to ask you something.” Brown says. “What were you and Mr. Dimmick doing at the fair together?”_

_The start of a bad trip. “Haaahahaha, Mr. Dimmick was at the fair? I didn’t even know!” Freddy lied._

_“I didn’t see Mr. Dimmick at the fair.” Pink lies for Freddy, despite the quick save the anxiety was already in motion. The bad trip was here, the car was incredibly dark, darkness overwhelmed everything, the sounds of the carnival looped in his head, he curled in on himself and held his head, he rubbed it and pulled at his hair._

_“Woah, Freddy. Are you okay?” Pink asked._

_“I’m fuckin freakin out right now, man.” Freddy whined in agony._

_“Shit, alright. We’ll all just go back to my apartment and chill out and we’ll get you a blanket.” Pink says._

_“Yeah, everything is totally cooley wooley in this car man, there’s nothing fiznapapashappenenshere.” Brown’s voice is garbled to Freddy and then everything is garbled until the blanket’s placed around his shoulders and he’s transported into a different kind of darkness. The safe darkness of a warm womb that soothed him and eventually he was able to fall asleep._

A fifth photo. The scene is white, it’s winter. Freddy is posing in front of what was Pink’s janky car and is now Freddy’s janky car. Freddy is wearing a blue poofy winter jacket and no gloves but he’s wearing a warm orange cap on his head. Behind the car are bare trees and what looks to be like a parking lot. The sky was purple and blue.

_“Soo how do you like my new car?” Freddy asked cheerfully. The scene in front of the cars was a lake but not the one in their own town. The sun was setting fast._

_“It’s a little rough around the edges but I know you’ll fix it up in no time.” Larry says. He’s wearing a brown coat, a scarf and leather gloves, he’s also wearing glasses for a change._

_“I know, I’m so excited. I’ve already put so much blood sweat and tears into this thing I’m so happy it’s finally mine, hahaha!” Freddy is very enthused about his accomplishment. Larry chuckles, Freddy sighs and reminices. “I’ve had a lot of memories in this car…”_

_“Now you can create more memories in it.” Larry says._

_“Yeah! We should totally christen it and remove that old dirty stain of a past lover.” Freddy says dramatically, he holds onto the collar of Larry’s jacket._

_Larry looks down at Freedy and chuckles. “It’s a nice idea but I already saw one cop car, they probably patrol the area.”_

_“Awe…” Freddy pouts, Larry takes his hands and holds them in his warm hands, he rubs them and holds them, he looks like he wants to say something._

_“I have to tell you something very important and I hope you’ll be understanding about it.” Larry says, his tone is serious._

_“...What is it?” Freddy asks, expecting the worst._

_“The school’s doing an investigation on me…” The words sunk in the air._

_“...Is that really why you’re wearing those glasses?” Freddy asks, always making jokes in uncomfortable situations._

_“No, I really do need to wear these now but really we have to talk about this.” Larry let go of Freddy’s hands, Freddy’s arms swung down. “We can’t see each other like this anymore, this is the last time.” Freddy immediately hugged Larry and clung onto him, Larry embraced him and rubbed his back. “Oh, Freddy.” He sighed. “This doesn’t mean I don’t love you.” The very first time he’s said anything about love._

_“I love you too, Larry.” The first time he’s said it. Freddy cries aloud._

_“Oh, shush shush shush. Don’t cry, Freddy. This doesn’t mean it's the end.” Larry says._

_“It’s not?” Freddy pokes his wet face out of Larry’s chest._

_“No, of course not.” Larry takes off the glove on his right hand and wipes away Freddy’s tears. “It just means we can’t sneak around like this anymore… But if we can keep our love under the table long enough we’ll have a real chance to be together after you graduate.” Larry says._

_“We’ve been hiding for so long already…” Freddy says._

_“I know…” Larry caresses Freddy’s cold, pink face. “It’s only three more months.”_

_“We’ve never gone that long before without seeing each other… I don’t know if I could bear it.” Freddy says quietly._

_“We’re gonna have to…” Larry whispers, Freddy puts his head on Larry’s chest and Larry rubs his back. “I love you, Freddy.” The first time he’s said it._

_“I love you too, Larry.” They hugged for a moment and Larry pulled away first, Freddy wiped his eyes and dug through his jacket’s pocket for a tissue, he blows his nose, Larry wipes away one of his own tears. “Maybe we can plan something for Spring Break, me and my friends are going to Eddie’s dad’s vacation house in Lavalette.” Freddy tries._

_“I can’t make any promises, Freddy. It’s really important that we keep a low profile from now on… When Spring Break rolls around, we’ll see but I have a lot on the line here, including my future with you.” Larry says, a smile grows on Freddy’s face, Larry essentially said no but he wanted a future with him._

_“...We’ve never really talked about our future together.” Freddy says._

_“No, I guess we haven’t…” Larry is smiling now too, it’s impossible not to when Freddy smiles._

_“...I want to be with you for a long time, Larry.”_

_“Then our dream is the same.”_

_“Will you stay faithful to me while we’re apart?”_

_“I’ve always been faithful to you, Freddy.”_

_Larry gave Freddy the camera that day to keep._

A sixth photo. It’s one of those photo booth photo strips, there three pictures, all of them are of Freddy and Larry making out with growing intensity and passion. Freddy’s wearing a red baseball cap sideways in the pictures, Larry is still wearing his glasses.

_Larry pulls away, “Get the photos and wait for me at the Ocean Breeze motel, you remember where that is right?”_

_“Yeah.” Freddy leans in again and kisses Larry who kisses him back for a second._

_“Get the photos.” Larry repeats, he smacks Freddy’s ass as he leaves the booth. Freddy gets out and grabs the developed pictures and puts them safely away in his wallet. He fixes his cap to obscure his face and walks across the boardwalk and heads to where his car is parked so he can drive up to the motel where he’ll wait for Larry._

A seventh photo. The scene is one of a high school football field, a graduation ceremony had just taken place, many students are congregating on the field as well as families and parents. And Freddy is shaking Larry’s hand in the photo, they both have big in-your-face smiles. 

_“Congratulations, Freddy! I always knew you could do it!” Larry and Freddy shake hands vigorously._

_“Thanks, Mr. Dimmick!”_

_“Good luck, son!”_

_“Thank you, Mr. Dimmick! Well! I better get back to my peers now, Eddie Cabot’s throwing another wicked party!”_

_“Remember don’t get into a car with a drunk driver and don’t drink and drive!”_

_“I would never!”_

An eighth photo. The scene is of a suburban home, Freddy is working on that old janky car Pink gave him but now it looks nothing like it used to, it has new black paint, the hood is popped open and Freddy is working on the car. He looks older, he’s in his late twenties, he’s taller, stalkier, more of a man than a boy. He has a deep look of concentration on his face. 

Snap! 

Freddy looks over to Larry and smiles when he sees the camera. “Taking pictures without my permission again, I see.” 

“Candid photos are the best kind of photos.” Larry says, he’s older now too, in his late forties. He sighs. “Oh, I wish I still had all those photos we took when we were sneaking around.” 

Freddy grabs a rag from his back pocket and wipes his hands. “Me too but at least we still have the ones I kept.” 

“I only let you keep the best of the best… Ah, but I had some really good ones of you in some very lewd scenarios.” Larry leans on the car, the camera dangles on his neck. 

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Freddy asks.

“Ooh oh boy, where to start. Probably the best was the one where I caught your face just as you were coming.” Larry says quietly, just loud enough for both of them to hear. 

“Oh, I would love to see that one again.” Freddy says, he’s wiping off his hands extra slow and sensual. 

“Yeaah, me too. It’s too bad I had to burn them all.” Larry says, he moves his hands as he sees Freddy is reaching to close the hood of the car. 

“You really didn’t keep any of the pictures?” Freddy asks as he closes the hood of the car.

“Nope, I couldn’t risk it. They all had to go.” Larry sighs. “At least we still have our memories.” 

“Yeah… Do you remember when you chewed out Eddie Cabot for calling me a fag in class one day?” Freddy reminices. 

Larry thinks. “Ehhh, not really. Aren’t you two like best friends now?” 

“Yup! He’s throwing a party this Saturday, you wanna come?” Freddy hops up and sits on the hood of his car. Larry steps in between his open legs. 

“As long as you’re the designated driver.” Larry says. 

“Awee!! But I wanna get wasted!” 

“I was the designated driver the last time!” 

“We’ll just sleep over his house, he has like five hundred bedrooms!” 

“I wanna go to our bedroom.”

“Hehehe, I just need to wash my hands first.” 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really eager to finally finish this story but I knew that it would take way too long if I wrote it out chapter by chapter. I might do some one shots here and there of Freddy and his gang hanging out because I enjoy writing teenage shenanigans. Wow! I'm done thank god!

**Author's Note:**

> My high school had Bradford Pear trees planted around the school, they really did smell like rotting fish. It was weird and gross.


End file.
